


The Magical Chinese Baijiu

by JennyUdinov



Series: One Wild Night [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bar, China, Crying, Drama, Drinking, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Joonmyun/Kim Minseok, Lay Is Forever Alone, Lay Loves China, M/M, Sad Suho, Suho is a mom as usual, cute Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: And finally taking a look at Suho, Xiumin and Lay's room





	

"Ah! It's so nice to be back in China!" Lay exhaled with a bright smile, while stretching "Yeah, we haven't been here in awhile" Xiumin said as he unpacked his clothes. Suho wasn't really paying attention to the topic, his thoughts were busy with something else "Did you gyus notice the tension between Sehun and Chanyeol fot the past few weeks?" Xiumin and Lay looked at him "China's air will calm them down" Lay said happily "They were just in a fight, I hope that they will get back together now, after Baekhyun managed to put them in one room" 

Xiumin tried to calm Suho down, but nothing could to that, in this moment "Or they will make things even worse, not only for them but for all of us" He sighed, looking out the window. Xiumin went to him, putting his hand on Suho's shoulder "Everything will be okay, don't worry" A loud moan was heard from the other room. Suho sighed in frustration, massaging his forehead with his fingers. 

"They are all acting like, horny teenagers, look! Kyungsoo and Kai are doing it again.. Nobody is actually thinking about this group and what will happen if things get out of centrol. They are all so childish, noone is taking responseability for their action except me, trying to cover for them all the time. I'm the one who is supposed to keep them in line." A yell from the other room was heard, now Sehun was yelling Chanyeol's name. 

"What do you say, we go out and have a drink, until things cool off here?" Xiumin suggested looking at Lay, he nodded "The Chinese Baijiu is always good for bad mood!" Suho was still frowning, but let the other two drag him out the hotel.

 

They went to the nearest bar, sat down and ordered some drinks, after awhile they were all kind of drunk. "You have no idea how hard I've worked to be the peroson I am today, I spent 6 years being a trainee, before EXO was formed. This is my dream, i worked my ass off to get the goup as far as it is today. Yes, everybody is working hard and this is their dream as well, but with their carelessness, they will fuck it all up soon enough, if they don't get their dicks under control." 

Suho was leaning on Xiumin, letting his feelings out, like never before in his entire life. While Lay was sitting next to them drinking shot after shot, mumbling something about China. "Baekhyun almost slept with everybody in the group, there was a time when he was after Taehyung from BTS, I really don't want to know how things ended there. Now he is with Jongdae, at least it looks like they are taking things more seriously, hiding better than before and don't make such a mess, for me to to deal with, when it comes to them. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin are like total babies, no mater where they are, if they are alone, there aren't five minutes where they are with clothes on. I tried talking to them and they promised, that they will get things sorted out and have more control over themselves, but no. You saw what happened back there.." Suho sighed, while drinking some more. 

"And Chanyeol, I thought he was smart, why did had to fall in love, he literally fell, head over heels for Sehun and that makes things even harder, not to mentiong that the boss caugth them already and there were some big dramas there, again taking it out on me because I let it happen. 

This group will soon fall apart, if everybody are so careless and I won't be able to keep that from happening" He drank one more cup "But it seems, that nobody cares about that, Lay has a perfect career here in China, even if EXO falls apart, he won't have a problem continuing his work. Chanyeol can play few instruments, he can write music and lyrics, he can sing and rap, he is practically a machine for music. He will just as easely find another manager. 

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo are so talanted, that people will be fighting to sigh with them. Jongin will probably open a dance studio and earn good money from it and you Minseok will start acting, because you have the talant to act.. And what's left for me? Nothing, without the group I am nothing." 

Xiumin hugged him tight, feeling Suho's tears streaming down "It's not going to happen like that and you are just as talanted as Kyungsoo" Suho sobbed "On top of that, everybody are, either in love of just with someone to spend the night together and what do I have? A stupid name that it's not even my own, meaning Guardian, bullshit, I can't guard anything" 

Lay decided to say something as well "If you have China, you don't need anything else!" He yelled as he kept drinking. "And this shithead will only attact people here" Suho pointed to Lay, that was having one of his China moments. "Hey, look at me" Xiumin, the most sober one at the moment, made Suho look at him, holding him by the shoulder. 

"This won't happen, none of it, I promise you. You are not alone, you don't have to be. We will both talk to all of them, you are the leader and I am their hyung, I'm sure that after they see how serious things are, everyone will listen to what we are trying to say. None of them are stupid Junmyeon, have little faith in them, in us. Everything will be okay, I promise. First thing in the morning, we talk to them, okay?" 

Suho only nodded, Xiumin softly smiled and wipped his tears away "Remember, We Are One, we are EXO. I understand your worries, they have crossed my mind as well, but the boys have been way too stressed from everything, that has been happening lately and that's why they need to relax. And since wea are all forbidden to date girls, this is what happens, but will take care of it okay?" 

Suho nodded again, hugging Xiumin with one arm "Thank you Minseok, I know that everything you said is true, but it has been double as hard on me. Because of it all, everybody are pushing me around, I really have no idea what to do and I'm very scared that we will lose what we have. All of EXO are like a family to me and thinking that it can fall apart, breaks my heart" 

Xiumin hugged him "I know, that is why from now on, we will share the responsibilities for all of them, you won't be left alone" Lay replied to the previous subject "Who needs a girlfriend, when you have China!" They both looked at him, he was barely sitting on the chair without falling off. The view made them both giggle "What are we gonna do with him?" Suho asked looking at Xiumin "We will have to carry him back" They both sighed, as they poured anothe drink.

 

Lay was sleeping, while drooling on Suho's back, as they walked back to the hotel "Tell me who's idea, was this?" Suho sighed, thowing Lay on one of the beds, Xiumin giggled "It was mine, I'm sorry" Suho smiled at the sight of Lay sleeping like a baby "After everything, no matter how many nerves and worries they cause me, I love them, all of you, every and each one of you. I would do anything just to see you guys happy, after all I'm the Guardian" 

Xiumin hugged him from behind "I know that this is not suiting for you, but never forget that I'm here for you, no matter what. Whatever you need, I will be here to listen to you and to help you out in hard times, you're never alone Junmyeon" Suho slipped his hand in Xiumin's wrapping their fingers together "It is suiting for tonight"

 

They were both laying in one bed, face to face with eachother, talking "I've kinda overreacted earlier, it's just that I'm a bit jealous because of everybody, they have someone to talk to and hug in the end of the day.. Lately I really want a girlfriend, to talk and hug, have fun, do things normal people do, I was even planning how we will date for a year or two, then get married and have kids, but with this line of work, that is not going to happen atleast until I'm over 35 and it makes me sad. I don't want just sex, I can easely order a girl, I want something serious and real and that isn't going to happen any time soon" 

Xiumin nodded, understanding, because he had been going through a similar thing "I know, It's hard, but things will get settled, you will see. I have a good feeling for the future and you should have little faith for good fortune" Suho smiled "Yeah right, if I don't do anything, nothing will change and I don't want to end my career just to have a family. I want both things but I can't have them" 

Xiumin cuddled in Suho, trying to comfort him as much as he could "I guess This, whatever this is, will go on until things get settled" He referred to both of them, Xiumin nodded "As long as you need someone, I'll be next to you" Suho hugged him thighter "Thank you Minseok, thank you for everything" Xiumin smiled "And it's actually called a Bromance" They both started laughing, while Lay was snoring on the other bed, dreaming about The Great China Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! \^o^/ <3


End file.
